Meet Mint's Little Sister
Meet Mint's Little Sister is the last episode of Season 6 of Mint's Hints and the first episode of Season 2 of Mint's Room. Summary Mint and Lyra go to Squidville to find out who is Mint's little sister. Plot Mint, Lyra, Frosty, Teddy, and Mailtoad are having a family party. There are more guests coming to the party. First, the Volbonan family. Second, Ryan and his grandmother. Third, Cappy and Tiara. Mailtoad says there is one empty seat, and it goes to Mint's little sister. Lyra and Mint skidoo into Squidville and ask the Inklings if they are Mint's sister, but the Inklings says they don't know, but they have to play Gold Hints to find out. While reviewing the rules of the game, Lyra gets a golden sketchbook, and they discover a golden Thinking Chair on top of a hill. Mint meets a shy light blue Inkling Girl wearing Designer Headphones, a Choco Layered LS, and Choco Clogs. Mint and Lyra introduce themselves to her, and the Inkling introduces herself as Choco and says she has a lot to learn. The three first go to Alphabet City, where they meet Alphasquid, who welcomes them to Alphabet City. Lyra finds a hint on the letter balloons spelling "Inkling" and tries to get them back down, but is pulled into the sky. Alphasquid then whistles for a taxi so they can chase after the hint. Choco says she hasn't learn her ABC's, so Mint and Alphasquid collect the letters in alphabetical order, and Choco learns her ABC's. Lyra then takes out her golden sketchbook and draws the first hint. Mint and her friends then go to Color Town, where they meet Art Squid, who says the rainbow is incomplete and needs more color to be done, but Choco says she hasn't learned her colors. There are only primary colored clouds, so they use primary colors first, then they mix two primary colors to make a secondary color, and finally they use the secondary colors. The rainbow is now complete and they ride it on their way to find the next hint. Choco has learned her colors and the gang goes to the Number Kingdom, where they meet the Math Princess, and the gang becomes knights. Math Princess says they must use clapping codes to go through the doors, but Choco hasn't learned her 123's. They use their numeracy skills to clap down each door, even using simple addition to get through the last door. Choco has learned her 123's, and Lyra finds the second hint on the color blue. Lyra draws the color in her golden notepad. The gang then goes to the Shapes Forest, where they meet the Shapesquid, who says they need shapes to make a sailboat to get across the water, but Choco hasn't learned her shapes. They find the right shapes needed to make a sailboat, and Choco learns her shapes. The gang then puts on their life jackets to keep themselves safe. The last clue found is Designer Headphones, which Lyra draws in her golden notepad. The gang goes to the thinking chair, and the answer is Choco, and the gang skidoos back to Mint's Room, and Choco joins Mint at the head of the table. However, she is not there for long before the whole room begins to dance in celebration. Mint and Choco thank the viewers for helping, and the episode ends. Trivia *Mailtoad, Toad, Toadette, and the Volbonan Family are the only Mint's Hints characters to reappear in this episode. *Lyra is permanently added to the Mint's Room cast. Category:Season 6 Episodes (Mint's Hints) Category:Season 2 Episodes (Mint's Room)